1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a support structure, and more particularly to a bendable support structure.
2. Related Art
Along with the progress of science and technology, all sorts of electronic devices are developed in the trend of light and thin volume. For instance, products such as mobile phones or tablet PCs are developed with qualities of lightness, chic appeal, and small overall volume in mind. Meanwhile, mobile phones and tablet PCs with light, thin and reduced volume may reduce the load on the hands when being held, and the light and thin design adds to operating convenience. Furthermore, the light and thin design meets the requirement of saving room when the mobile phone or the tablet PC is packed for travel.
Although the development trend of the electronic devices is towards light and thin devices, the user may still feel hand fatigue when holding an electronic device for a long time, so many users place the electronic device on a table top or another planar surface in order to avoid discomfort when holding the device in their hand.
Currently marketed electronic devices with a light and thin design mostly have a flat contour. When the user put the electronic device on the table, the electronic device is laid level with the table top or the planar surface, since the electronic device is flat. This placement manner may bring about inconvenience in reading and discomfort in operating, in breach of ergonomic principles.